


Cas Is A Jealous Bitch Sometimes

by DragonGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitchy Cas gives me life, Dean in an ascot, M/M, Scoobynatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl/pseuds/DragonGirl
Summary: Ever since Cas showed up in this bizarre cartoon world he had been acting oddly, and Dean could not for the life of him figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrodolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrodolphin/gifts).



> I just really wanted a fic of Cas being all bitchy because Dean keeps flirting with Daphne and my friend told me to "write the fanfiction you want to see in the world" so here we are.

Ever since Cas had found his way into this bizarre cartoon world he had been acting… odd. Dean spared a glance at the angel across the room. He was standing there, with his usual stoic expression, listening to Shaggy and Scooby go on about something. Now that was something he was still trying to get used to. Here he was standing amongst a group of cartoon characters. Speaking of said cartoon characters… Dean turned his attention back to the redhead standing next to him, flashing her a winning smile. Daphne had been his favorite as a kid and there was no way he was going to waste this opportunity. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cas staring at him, blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly more than usual. To the outside observer, Cas’s expression wouldn’t look any different than before, but Dean had known the angel long enough to be able to tell that something was bothering him. 

He’s been giving Dean those looks since he’s arrived, and Dean could not for the life of him figure out why. He wanted nothing more than to go over and confront Cas, to get him to open up about what was bothering him. But his previous attempt at asking hadn’t gone over well. He had denied that anything was wrong but since then Cas had gravitated towards Shaggy and Scooby, and away from him. Dean returned his attention fully to Daphne. When Cas was ready to talk about it, he would. And nothing Dean could say to him would change that. 

As hard as he tried keep his attention fully on his conversation with Daphne, Dean’s gaze kept slipping back to the scowling angel. Cas had dropped all pretense of being subtle now. He swore Cas could muster up a better bitch face than Sam when he put his mind to it. Just when Dean was about to give up and do something stupid, like stomp across the room and demand that Cas tell him what his deal was, a piercing scream echoed through the mansion. In a flash, everyone was running out of the room.

“Like, shouldn’t we be running away from the screaming?” Shaggy called out as everyone else turned to run down the hall towards the noise.

“Reah!” Scooby agreed.

Cas stopped and turned back to face them. “Would you two rather go off by yourself? In a creepy mansion with a ghost on the loose?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“Good point,” Shaggy replied, gulping loudly. Scooby nodded emphatically. “Like wait up you guys!” he called as the two sprinted to catch up with the rest of the group.

The scene they stumbled upon could only be described as gruesome, even for a cartoon. One of the residents, who Dean had dubbed ‘Creepy Old Man #2’, had been pretty thoroughly dismembered. Sam and Cas looked pretty unfazed by the blood. After all, the three of them had seen much worse over the years. However the gang did not seem to be faring as well. Fred and Velma were all staring blankly at the corpse, Daphne had covered her mouth in horror, and Scooby and Shaggy both looked on the verge of passing out. Dean wrapped an arm around Daphne’s shoulder and gently guided her away from the scene. As he turned he caught a glimpse of Cas. The scowl had returned to his face and… did he just roll his eyes? What the hell Cas?

“Uh guys?!” Dean was snapped out of that train of thought by Shaggy’s wavering voice. He spun around to see the ghost fazing through an ostentatious painting hanging on the wall across the room.

“Run!” Fred called out. 

No one argued.

~~~

After managing to get separated from everyone else while running around a very long hallway lined with doors that defied any and all logic, Cas and Dean found themselves alone in the linen closet they had ducked into to hide from the ghost. 

“So Cas, any idea what we should do next?” Dean asked after taking a minute to catch his breath. Cas, however, seemed fine. Damn angels.

“I don’t know Dean, why don’t you go ask Daphne?” Cas replied sarcastically, leaning back against the shelves and crossing his arms.

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Was that what this was about? Cas’s behavior made a hell of a lot more sense now. “Cas,” Dean asked carefully, “Are you… jealous?” Cas suddenly became very interested in a spot on the floor near Dean’s feet. 

“No.” Bullshit. 

“Dude, why are you jealous?”

Cas’s eyes snapped back up to meet Dean’s and Cas must be taking lessons from Sam, given the look on his face. “You can be incredibly dense some times.”

“Hey!” However, before Dean could protest any further, Cas surged forward and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down so that their lips met in a searing kiss.

Oh.

Dean’s eyes slipped closed. But, before he could react any further, Cas abruptly pulled away. 

“Apologies. I should not have done that.” Cas said, as he brushed off the front of his coat and once again avoided meeting Dean’s gaze. “It won’t happen again.”

“Cas…” Dean whispered hoarsely. He grabbed Cas by the lapels of his stupid trench-coat and shoved him against the shelves. Cas’s head snapped up and he stared at Dean with wide eyes. Dean then proceeded to press his lips against the angel’s once more. As his eyes fluttered closed, one of Cas’s hands found their way to Dean’s hip, while the fingers of his other hand weaved their way into Dean’s hair. Cas then proceeded to pull Dean flush against him. Dean groaned, the sound low in his throat, and Cas took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth, curling it against Dean’s own. 

Dean’s hand slid up to cup the angel’s face. His other hand released its death grip on Cas’s lapel and he hiked Cas’s leg up around his hip as he pressed the angel more firmly against the shelves.

Just as Cas had hiked up Dean’s shirt, the closet door swung open.

“Dean, Cas? The ghost is go… Oh come on guys!” Sam cried out, slapping a hand over his eyes. Cas and Dean’s lips broke apart but beyond that the two of them stood frozen in place. Cas stared incredulously at Dean before looking over at Sam and then back at Dean. Dean chuckled softly as he let go of Cas’s leg and took a step away from him. 

“Ri-“ Cas cleared his throat. “Right. The ghost.” He straightened out the lapels of his coat and strode out of the room, brushing past a dumbfounded Sam and leaving Dean in the closet grinning like an idiot.

Needless to say, Dean didn’t flirt with Daphne at all for the rest of their time in the cartoon world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they make their way back to the real world, Dean and Cas decide to pick up where they left off in that linen closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode gave me a dumb idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down and wrote it.
> 
> This is literally my first attempt at writing smut so... enjoy?

It wasn’t until they made it back to the bunker after confronting that shady real estate developer, that Dean remembered something Cas had said earlier. 

“Cas?” Dean stopped walking halfway into the library. Cas stopped as well; he turned and hummed in acknowledgement. “What was that you said earlier about possibly being married to the queen of the djinn?”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Sam spoke up. However, neither of them paid much attention to Sam as he left the room.

“Dean, it’s not what you think.” Cas said, looking exasperated. “Djinn are known to be tricky creatures. We were negotiating for the fruit and one thing led to another.”

Dean’s heart plummeted in his chest. However he was not about to let Cas know that, so he crossed his arms in an attempt to look nonchalant. “One thing led to another?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “So what, you and her… you know?” Dean made a gesture.

“I don’t… I don’t know what you are talking about,” Cas replied with his signature head tilt and squint. And goddammit he was going to make him say it wasn’t he? 

“Did you and her… you know, bump uglies?”

Cas’s eyes widened. “Oh! You mean did we copulate?” Dean winced. Thankfully, Cas seemed to notice this and quickly continued. “No, we did not. As I was trying to say, there were a lot a djinn talking at once, and it quickly got very confusing. I knew how much we needed the fruit so I just agreed.”

“Dude. That was kinda stupid.” Dean interrupted. However the grin that snuck its way on to his face helped soften his words.

“I know that now.” Cas’s replied, looking… wait. Was he pouting? Dean chuckled. “Anyway,” Cas continued. “I agreed and then one of them called me their king and I was being carried off to some sort of celebration. But I managed to grab the fruit and sneak away before anything else could happen.”

Internally, Dean sighed in relief. But, now that he had been reassured, he was absolutely going to tease Cas about this forever. “So… Are you telling me that, back in cartoon world, you were cheating on your wife? Doesn’t God say something about that being a big no-no?”

Turns out the cartoon version of Cas was not the only version capable of an epic bitch face. “You’re absolutely right Dean,” he replied flatly. “I was going to suggest that we continue what your brother interrupted but, since you pointed out the error of my ways, I think I am just going to go back to my room.” Cas turned on his heel and, with a swish of his coat, headed down the hall towards his room.

“C-Cas! Wait up!” Dean called, running after him. “Come on man, I was just kidding!”

~~~

Ten minutes later, Dean found it was his turn to be thrust against a wall. Cas had already shed both his coat and jacket, and Dean made short work of his tie as the angel worked on thoroughly ravishing his mouth. Dean pushed against Cas’s shoulder. He was wearing much more clothing than he wanted to right now, but he couldn’t do anything about it with his back pressed up against the wall as it currently was. Thankfully, Cas got the hint. He backed off just enough to allow Dean to shrug off his jacket and plaid shirt before diving back in for another kiss. Dean was about halfway through Cas’s shirt buttons when he felt Cas reach for the ascot.

“Woah there Cas.” Dean pulled back and held up a hand, stopping Cas in his tracks. “Absolutely not. The ascot stays.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, looking utterly unimpressed. “Really, Dean?”

“Yes, really. You have to admit, it looks cool.” Dean shot Cas a seductive grin. Cas didn’t dignify that answer with a response. Instead, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he grabbed Dean by the thighs and lifted him clean off the ground. And Dean absolutely did not shriek when Cas pulled him off the wall and carried him over to the bed. No, that sound he made as he scrambled to grab onto Cas’s shoulders was a manly grunt of indignation. He does not shriek. Though speaking of shoulders, Cas had some very nice ones. Maybe Velma was onto something there with her shoulder fascination. And now he was thinking about his brother… Dean grimaced. Talk about a boner killer. He shook his head and shoved any and all thoughts of Sam out of his head. Now was definitely not the time.

As Cas set him down on the bed, Dean took a minute to admire the angel. He was quite the sight: hair wilder than ever, shirt buttons half undone with one sleeve halfway down his arm as he quickly toed off his shoes. Dean cursed under his breath. Having discarded his shoes, Cas climbed onto the bed, settling himself nicely into position straddling Dean’s hips. Cas then set to work undoing the rest of his shirt buttons. The movement involved in taking off his shirt moved Cas’s ass just right against Dean. He couldn’t help the low groan that escaped him as he bucked his hips up. 

After Cas had thrown his shirt somewhere behind him, Dean sat up, grabbing onto the angel’s hips and kissing his way from his collarbone up his neck, stopping along the way to suck at his pulse point. Cas tilted his head back and moaned, grabbing on to the back of Dean’s neck and holding him closer. Dean pulled back to admire his handiwork… only to find no signs of bruising what-so-ever. Damn angels. Dean pouted for a moment before Cas placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Now Dean was starting to get impatient. Kissing was all well and good but he still had his shirt on for God’s sake. Dean broke the kiss and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and flung it off to the side. There was a crashing noise off to his right.

“Dean,” Cas began, “the lamp…”

“Don’t care.” Dean went back to kissing Cas’s neck as he fumbled with Cas’s belt. That seemed to mollify Cas. Instead of pressing the matter further, he ran his hands over his shoulders down his back, digging in his fingers with a hitch of his breath as Dean pulled Cas’s dick out of his pants and ran his palm over the head. Dean went to pump his hand up and down the shaft but he only got a few passes in before Cas shoved Dean back down onto the bed and attempted to open Dean’s pants. It took Cas a few seconds, due to his trembling hands. 

Once he had freed Dean from his pants, Cas leaned over, recapturing Dean’s mouth as he lined up their hips and began to thrust against him. Dean let loose another curse. Dean raked his nails up Cas’s shoulder blades as he cried out. Cas’s rhythm stuttered and he muffled a groan into Dean’s neck. Interesting. Dean filed that bit of information away for future use. 

However, for now all Dean could do was hold on as Cas drove him higher and higher, until he finally came with a shout. Cas’s hips snapped forward a few more times before he tensed above him and let out a low, gravely moan. 

Cas then proceeded to collapse on top of Dean and the two just lay there, catching their breath.

“Dean?” Cas, asked after a minute, his voice muffled into Dean’s chest.

“Yeah?”

“Now will you take off the ascot?”


End file.
